All Hallow's Eve
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura meets a guy at a halloween party, and he becomes is all the Pink haired Kunoichi can talk about,and secretly She is all Kakashi can seem to think about.
1. Parties, and Kisses

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)She was going to kill Ino for picking out their outfits the top came down a liittle too low and their was hardly a any back 

all the way to her waist to speak of though the princess idea was cute she wouldn't be surprise if they landed in Kakashi's favorite book

There He was just talking to Iruka like he wasn't even there. She relized he knew was staring when his eye glanced her

way, and locked with her own two. She turned to break the tension and to hopefully break this butterfly effect on her stomach. She

watched as he left shortly after a young man with a silver hair like his though tossed the opposite way his was came in, he wore a mask

that covered the upper half of his face. Sakura was supicious that he was kakashi didn't talk to the man until the man was right

behind her and had whispered as the last song ended, "Care to dance little cherry blossom?" She jumped but nodded as they danced she

realized it couldn't be kakashi, for her ex-sensei would have never pulled her close like this man had after the first turn though she was still

supicious for the man spoke little and when he did it was hardly above a whisper. what blew her supiciousions out of the water was after

that dance the man gave her a french kiss, her first real kiss. In that moment, Sakura forgot all but two things, Kakashi's name and the man

kissing her. He turned to leave, for that was the last slow dance or at least would be for a while seeing as the it was time for the games to

begin, she grabbed his hand and said breathlessly, "I didn't catch your name," He looked at her squeezed her hand then pulled his away

gently as he said, " IT's Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Tomo." She smiled dreamily at him but before she could repeat it he was gone and the children

had come in from getting candy and her and her best friend and occasionally rival had a refreshment stand to watch over. For the rest of

the night Sakura was in a daze thinking about her new crush.

* * *

Hoped you liked it Read and review Please! 


	2. Thankyou's

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31

* * *

(Kakashi's house) Kakashi sat on his couch fighting with hisself about a certain pink haired Kunoichi that seemed to be plagueing his 

thoughts more and more. "I Shouldn't have done that, she's my student". **_But no one guessed it was me and that outfit, WOW! _**"No

she's my student and it would be againist the rules." **_Was my student she's Tsunade's prodigy now, and besides she was staring att _**

**_me first. Besides she thinks I'm 'Kiyoshi Tomo'. _**"She does doesnt she?" **_Yes and no one has seen my whole face since i was a _**

**_child_**. _**"**_I'll do it I'll talk to her face to face and i can wear contacts so she won't get suspicous about the sharingan.But if she figures it

out?" So it went on till kakashi decided to go to sleep still unsure about the next day but resolved to talk to the cherry blossom.

* * *

(Next day training grounds Ino, and Sakura are present Kakashi is in earshot but isnt all the way there yet) Sakura and Ino attack the 

training poles wile Sakura tells Ino about Kiyoshi, "Ok Ino picture a guy with Kakashi sensei's build and hair color then give him the most

perfect face ever feet that were born to dance, and two full lips that were born to kiss. Then times that by how many chips Choji eats daily

and you get a rough picture of how amazing Kiyoshi is!" Ino had mouthed most of this for this had to be the 20th time her friend had said

it, "If you like him so much ask him to be your boyfriend no scratch that ask him to marry you. Then once he learns how annoying you are

it'll be to lat-" Kakashi appeared before Sakura had a chance to attack her friend, "what'll be to late?" Sakura glared at Ino, "Oh nothing

Ino's just jealous about the fun I had last night at the party Sensei. Their it was **_Sensei _**though she was indeed the fifth'sstudent and

almost replica, she still called him that, "Oh you mean that guy you were dancing with? he said he wanted you to have dinner with as an

appology for running out on you at the party." Thogh he knew it was for his made up double, he was happy to see how lit up Sakura's

face became, like a child at christmas Sakura had gotten over Sasuke but now to his knowledge was falling for lie Sakura's bright smile

went to worry, "Ino, what am I going to wear?!" Kakashi nearly chuckled at this a girl who could blow a enemy up to not flinching at the

worst wounds, was afraid of not impressing her date which was him. He resumed listening to the conversation of Ino listing all of what was

in Sakura or her closet and Sakura giving no's or maybe's to them He decided to tell her what he thought would a best color on her, "Um,

Sakura Kiyoshi is a good friend of mine, i do believe hisfavorite color is green.I think the same shade as your eyes because he commented

on them this morning when he told me to invite you to dinner." And before he knew it the supposed to be 21 year old Jonin hugged him

repeating the would thank you quickly like she was a kid getting an ice cream.She blushed and stepped back,"Sorry about that sensei i got

carried away." Kakashi nearly flinched at the title but remained calm, "No problem Sakura,, but there is a way you can say thank you with

out getting carried away." Sakura stared at him, "And that is what Kakashi sensei?" KAkashi smiled, "Kakashi, Just Kakashi.. I'm not

your sensei anymore and were both Jonin." Sakura nodded, "Ok Kakashi,, I'll see you later, come on Ino think i haver the perfect outfit."

* * *

Read and review please! 


	3. A Walk To Memory Lane

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31

* * *

Sakura entered the restaurant in a knee length emerald green velvet strapless gown. Her hair which had grown out to it's original length

before she cut it that day with a kunai so many years ago, was now in a elegant bun. Kakashi, 'Kiyoshi' nearly drooled when he saw

his ex-student, he offered her his arm and led her to their table. The next few weeks were Sakura's happiest yet, which warmed the

hearts of her friends especially Kakashi's, whom Sakura still stared at occasionally. This happy time though was short lived, a week

before Christmas Sakura and Kiyoshi were on a walk around the village when a bloody man with deep sea green eyes popped out of

the woods and looked at them dazed, and said somewhat confused, "Sakura?" then fainted Sakura looked apologetically at Kiyoshi

then took the injured man to the hospital and starting healing him until Tsunade told her rest, so she went her office and waited for news

of her patient. Because for some reason reminded her of her early childhood. She thought about the man with eyes only a shade darker

than her own, until a knock was heard and Shizune and Kiyoshi walked in. Kiyoshi walked over to her as Shizune gave the horrid

news, "the man you brought in is beyond even lady Tsunade's help." Kiyoshi took Sakura's hand as Shizune continued, "That man is

your father Sakura, and he's asking for you."

* * *

Read & Review Please!


	4. Phone calls

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31

* * *

Her father, she then remembered the day before her and Ino became friends, her mom recieved a notice that her dad, Mamoru, was

M.I.A. if not K.I.A.That was the main reason she had been crying she nodded and the of them walked to the room. Though the to

older jonin silently tried to persuade the kunoichi to go in alone but Sakura pulled Kiyoshi inside, her jade eyes pleading with him to

come with her. Kakashi smiled weakly for he knew she never would have pulled him in there had he he been his true self. Sakura's dad

coughed when they shut the door, " Sakura, you look so much like your mother. Who's your friend?" Sakura squeezed her father's

hand, " Kiyoshi Tomo." Sakura then offered to go call for her mom in the wating room her nodded Kakashi told him his real name and

why he was under different name to her after she left the room. Mamoru looked Kakashi in the eye and said, "love and protect

her Kakashi Hatake, she's my little girl. I-" Kakashi raisedhis hand to interupt, "I already do love her, sir and I would die protecting her

if I had to sir, because I would hate to hurt her by doing so. Your daughter is very special to me, Mamoru." Sakura and her mother

came in and sakura's mother opened the windows as Mamoru took Sakura's hand and put it in Kakashi's. they smiled and Sakura

blushed, then the younger couple decided to let her parents have their moment alone. They went to her office to wait within an hour

Sakura's phone rang and Sakura picked it up already knowing what her mother was going to say, "Honey, your dad is,,,gone."

* * *

Read and Review Please 


	5. I love Two

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31

* * *

Kiyoshi saw a tear fall from her emerald eyeshe pulled her gently into his arms. The dam broke and as she cried he massaged her back 

while softly whispereing sweet and soothing nothings in her ear. When the tears slowed sakura murmured something into his chest, he

look at her and gently raised her chin. She repeated herself answering the question in his eyes, "I love you Kiyoshi Tomo, thank you

for,, everything she kissed him then walked out to the training grounds where Ino was waiting. Kakashi sighed, then decided to go to

the K.I.A. to think As Sakura and Ino pounded the training poles, Ino could tell more things other than her father dieing was bothering

her friend. Ino stopped her 'fight' with the pole and stared at her sometimes rival, "What's wrong Forehead?" Sakura's face went

innocently blank, "Nothing." Ino roled her eyes, "I know you too well to believe that look of yours Sakura, tell me." Sakura sighed, I

told Kiyoshi I love him," Ino smiled, "And that's a bad thing?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, because I think I love Kakashi, just as much if not

more. It's insane I feel like I couldn't be happier when I'm with Kiyoshi, but for some bizarre reason I am proved wrong when I show

Kakashi something Tsunade's showed me and he congradulates me on learning it." Ino let out a low whistle, "Whoa Sakura what are

you going to do?"

* * *

Read and review Plz!


	6. Discoveries,,

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

* * *

Nearby at the K.I.A, a masked Kakashi stood lost in his thoughts until he heard his alias on Sakura's lips. He thenbagen to listen

intently, and nearly fell over when he heard his name at the end of "I think I love" Sakura loved both him and his alias? Maybe he

would tell the Cherry blossom today he pulled his mask down and put it inside his shirt then walked over to Sakura. He smiled at her

and Ino, "Hey little Cherry blossom do you want to go get some lunch?" She nodded. At the Ramen place they sat but didn't until their

lunch was Sakura sensed something was off about Kiyoshi, "Are you ok you seem nervous. Is about my telling you I love you isn't it?"

Kakashi shook his head feverently, "No quite the opposite Sakura, in fact,," He took a deep breath then pulled his mask up and

adjusted his head band, " I Kakashi love you." Sakuralooked at him shocked, "If this some cruel joke it's not funny you now. Why, I

mean how could you trick me into loving you? And I actually,,,ugh!" She stormed off as Kakashi just sat there,** Well that could have **

**gone better, relax let her work it out and she'll come back.** "No I mean yes I'll do a mission to take my mind off of it until she

does,"

* * *

(A tree trunk) "How could he do that to me make me so happy and I was finally forgetting Sasuke then makes me feel so bad about

loving my ex sensei? Heh Gemna probably gave him the idea,"** You know he loves you though, theirs always been a connection **

**between him and us. **"There has not been any connection between my ex sensei and me." **Yes and there still is an even stronger **

**one. Think girl think every time this year alone you guys have locked eyes there is something there thats probably the **

**reason for Kiyoshi!** Sakura thought a moment, "yeah I suppose so. I guess I should go tell him how I feel."

* * *

(Village gates) Sakura runs up to Kakashi, "Kakashi wait up I'm coming with you!" Kakashi's team stopped to let her catch up as she

told them her reason for comming, "Tsunade-Sensei thought it would be best that a medic-nin accompany you team." Kakashi's

eyebrow rose a bit but he said nothing as Sakura fell in line beside him. The walk was quiet between them but the group that consist of

him Gema, her, and Anko, talked about seemingly everything and anything. Anko kept her part of the conversation going only when

Gemna said something. Kakashi then realized that something was between them, and whatever 'it' was, wasnt as hidden like it was

between him and the pink haired Kunoichi.

* * *

Read and Review Plz!


	7. Tents

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

* * *

(Later that night at the campsite) Sakura watched as Anko and Gemna slipped into what was 

supposed to be her and Anko's tent, "Guess I'm staying out here tonight." Kakashi's innerself was

parting at the sound of this but Kakashi's expression remained calm, "You know you could

always take Gemna's spot..." Sakura blushed at the mental picture her innerself gave her, "I'm so

sorry Kakashi for ever doubting you or your love, especially seeing as if I was to be true to my

heart I'd see that I love you too." She than sat down beside him, pulled down his mask and

kissed him till he could hardly remember his name let alone her yelling at him in the Ramen shop,

he then pulled away. She giggled when he picked her up bridle style and carried her inside.

* * *

Read and review plz Sorry about the shortness of it Tell me if you think I should re do this chap 


	8. Anko Interrogates

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

(the next morning) Sakura giggled at the man asleep beside her, she would have never dreamed thatshe would be with her ex 

sensei.She heard a voice outside their tent and didn't really think about it till she heard, "Sounds Sakura's awake I can tell her I'm

sorry for taking her half of the tent." Her mind was flying so was she searching forgotten clothes of last night she found mostly

everything but didn't think Gemna notice those. So she had just got in her sleeping bag when Gemna opened the tent, "Morning

Sakura,,I was just seeing if you and Kakashi were awake but I see he isnt so wake him up Anko's making breakfast." She nodded

and barely held in another fit of giggles, she tricked Gemna. She then was struck with a wonderful wake up call for her Kashi. She

covered his face in kisses and when that didnt work she pouted and was about to give up and walk out, Kakashi attacked. He

tickled her mercilessly, thankfully she muffled most of the giggles and finally got him to stop she then relayed the message about

breakfast and went out so he could change.

* * *

(meanwhile)Anko smirked as she saw Gemna come out, "I told you Lady Tsunade's very own apprentice wouldn't do that." Gemna

kisses her and chuckles a bit before answering, "Yes you did say that, but why would Kakashi then have the little kunoichi's undies in

his hand and wink at me as I came in? Yes little Sakura is officially grown up today." Anko laughed at this then started on the food.

By time she and Gemna had started eating Sakura came out followed closely by Kakashi. Anko and Gemna exchanged looks before

Anko asked innocently, "So have a goodnight's rest?" Kakashi said nothing but started eating as if she hadnt said a word, while

Sakura replied calmly and just as 'innocently', "Yes, the dream I had was quite wonderful." She then followed Kakashi's lead and

said nothing to the surprised faces of their teamates. Anko whispered to Gemna, "You were saying? He probably stole them out of

her bag." Gemna whispered back, "Well how could he the bag was in our tent not theirs and you said it yourself, Lady Tsunade's

own apprentice, Kakashi's crazy not stupid." Ankowhispered," Oh I know well make her trip up if she says something only one that

close would know or makes a certain face we'll have her" Then said aloud "So Sakura sorry about making you have to take Gemna's

place in the guys' tent. Did your tent partener snore, mine did." she nudged Gemna playfully as Sakura finnished chewing. Sakura

shrugged, "Not really but when I finally laid down after watching the fire, I think I was gone before my head hit the pillow." Anko and

Gemna mentally cursed the fact she wasnt like the legendary loser atleast not in the lieing sense. **They belived it great we were **

**stuck there for a second, you're lucky you had something to fill the gap. **Sakura glanced over to Kakashi who seemed to be

thinking the same thing her innerself was.

* * *

Read and Review Plz!


	9. Plans

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31

* * *

Kakashi told his group as they walked towards the villagethey would be staying in, "Ok Sakura the plan was Anko and myself were

siblings on a small vacation trying to get over our parents death and Gemna was to be our watcher. We both were the soul heirs to

the family fortune. I was to be poisoned and supposedly leave Anko alone until the guy we're after shows up then she was to go with

him and infiltrate his business. Now with our new teamate the plan has to change,, Anko your her mother Gemna, I haven't decided

your place or mine in this yet, but Sakura yours is the most important. You see the man were after Ronin Hebi, goes after pretty girls

or girls with rich families, who hate their families. You are to run to a field soon crying about some unjustice your familie's done he'll

see you invite you for a walk then his men well 'capture' you. Ok?" Sakura nodded, "Wait I have an idea, what if Anko was making

me marry Gemna but I love my childhood friend, that being you,, in our little plan of course." she added quickly though none but

Kakashi noticed the tiny lull. He nodded, "very good idea Sakura that gives reason for both me and Gemna to be comming after you

and you a reason to run." Sakura smiled but Anko frowned, "Yes a great idea but if her mother that being me, was going to force her

into a marriage why would I let her bring another man along on the vacation?" Gemna smirked at Kakashi, "Well who said the copy

nin couldn't play two parts, I happen to know he can do the hyperactive ninja's favorite jutsu, the sexy jutsu." Anko and Sakura

laughed but Kakashi was calm as he said, "Ah I see Gemna, so you want me to go as a girl and save the day as myself." Sakura

thought a moment, "That isnt a good idea Kakashi, everyone knows your a great Jonin ninja, but Kiyoshi isn't even a ninja so you'll

have an upperhand, remember? No one can attack a citizen unless as a last defense. As for my sister or something,, Kohana, little

flower, would be perfect." Anko nodded, "I like it." Gemna nodded in agreement as did Kakashi, "So were a family on vacation, oh

and guys we're here."

* * *

Read and Review PLZ! 


	10. The 'planned' argument

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

* * *

(the family's house)(the girls bedroom) Sakura brushed Kohana's hair just as a sister would, for they had noticed that every room had 

some kind of spying device in it so they were to be in character at all times, "Oh Kohana, your hair is getting to be so pretty and long."

'Kohana giggled and shook her head, "Yes but it is you who will have suitors soon Sakura." Sakura blushed knowing he meant himself,

she was then struck with an idea, "Kohana, can you keep a sercet?" She looked at the spying device but made it look like she was

checking for their mother, "I already have one!" Kohana's eyes widened and Sakura giggled as her little sister continously ask who it

was. Sakura sighed dreamily, "My friend Kiyoshi, I love him." The to girls giggled then Sakura went back to brushing the 'girl's' hair as

the people watching sensed this was their next victim.

* * *

Anko walked in, "Girls good your still awake, I have choosen a husband for you dear Sakura he shall be here tomorrow so you to can 

be introduced. Now you need to get in bed and go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." The girls crawled into the bed but didn't go to

sleep. Kohana looked at Sakura like he was told to, "Sakura what are thinking about?" Sakura blushed slightly, "My friend Kiyoshi,"

Kohana giggled softly then got up to get something to drink. **What is he doing? oh wait little sisters are ****prone to be mess **

**makers! that means he's going to,,,** before innerSakura could call it he had 'accidentaly' tripped and pouredstuff all over the camera

while ripping its coords in an attempt to not trip. Sakura then looked up only in time to see Kakashi apear outof a puff of smoke. She

giggled as he crawled back into bed and reminded her of the night before.

* * *

(Next day) Sakura and Kohana came out of the room later than expected and cheery regardless of how sakura was to be so sad later, 

Anko noticed this and started to suspect what was truly going on between Kakashi and his ex-student but said nothing other than,

"He's in there girls." points to the living room. then starts on breakfast as the girls go in to meet the man chosen to become part of the

family. Gemna stood and introduced himself as their dead friend so no one would know his name, "Hello you must be Kohana," He

smiled at the silver haired 'girl', "And this, this must be Sakura, your mother told me about you but her discription did not do your

beauty justice though what words possibly could?" Sakura blushed as he took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you but I get my looks

from my mother mr. Sarutobi." Gemna smiled, "Asuma please just Asuma." She nodded then politely excuses herself, "I must go help

mother with breakfast. In the kitchen Anko was ready for their 'staged' fight with real life questions but those could wait, "So dear do

you like him?" Sakura shook her head, "He's nice, but why not Kiyoshi mother?" Anko was surprised this question was suppose to

come later but oh well, "Because I feel your friend has taken your virtue,,and has yet come to admit it so I'm asking you has he taken it

Sakura?" Sakura did not have to act surprised, "Nnno! Mother he didnt why would you think such things mother?" Anko moved

'accidentally' in front of the camera knowing the sound still works so she sighes and mouthes, "Has he?" Sakura blushes slightly but that

blush answered the question and Anko quickly finnished the breakfast then looks sternly at Sakura, "You will marry him young lady!

the family needs a male heir or your fathers spot as the clans leader this little broken family, me your sister and you, will be passed over

do you understand that Sakura? Sakura didn't have to force the tears when she saw Anko's dissapointment she thought of Tsunade's

and her mother's possible disappointment and she ran rather than to risk Kakashi seeing her cry about such things.

* * *

Read and review PLZ!


	11. Sakura is kidnapped

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, The song from Mulan reflection by chrstina aguliera , Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30

almost 31 **Innerselves bold **_Lyrics in Italic_

* * *

(A field) Sakura ran blindly to the feild and would have went to the river nearby had she not tripped and stopped in front of it she cried 

remembering the last time the person she had cried this much over was her father how he had approved of the lie, then a thought came

to her was she just a lie? she always told people she was fine when she wasn't and so to reassure hereself she looked ok to be used as

a ransom or whatever she looked at the water into her reflection but wasn't sure what she saw. Had she become such a good liar that

she didn't know her own face her, own heart. Half in character half her normal self, She splashed the water , "_Look at me you may_

_think you see who I really am but you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part now I see if i wear a mask I can fool _

_the __world But I cannot fool my heart __I am __now in a world where i have to hide my heart and what I believe in but somehow I _

_will show the world what's __inside my heart and be __loved for who I am who is that girl I see staring straight back at me why is _

_my reflection someone I __don't know, must I pretend that I'm __someone else for all time when will my reflection show who I am _

_inside there's a heart __that __must be free to fly that burns with the need __to know the reason why why must we all conceal what _

_we think how we feel __must __there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I won't __pretend that I'm someone else for all time. L__ook at _

_me I will never pass __for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter can it be I'm not meant to play this part? now I see that if I were _

_to truly to be myself __I would break my family's heart who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? why is my reflection _

_someone I __don't know? __somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried when will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Ronin Hebi comes up from behind her, "Looks like I've caught me a little song bird he then knocks her out and whistles the tune she

was singing as he carries her away.

* * *

Read and Review PLZ!


	12. Affirmations

Disclaimer dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold**

* * *

(Ronin's Place) Sakura wakes up slowly as she hears Ronin yell, "Gin! Ami! Come in here show this girl the ropes then report back 

here its almost time to start!" the two ladies nod and carry Sakura up the stairs, once in a room 'Gin' and 'Ami' smile stupidly at her

confused look, "Change of plans Sakura, were not going to sneak a person in we already did Naruto's team infiltrated it unknown to

Lady Tsunade, we're team's his back up." Kakashi appears as does Naruto wear Gin and Ami stood Kakashi kissed Sakura

forgetting the blonde ramen loving ninja beside him until he heard, Kakashi what do you think your doing to Kiyoshi's Sakura!I mean

come on I know the outfit looks like it's straight out of your favorite books but geez! " Sakura shocked and embarassed, "Kakashi

he's right I'm with Kiyoshi," Sakura looks down at the outfit Ronin's other girls had put her in and glares at it, "So are we going to go

kill this guy or what?" Naruto nods, Yeah but how if he's strong enough to keep people from coming after their loved ones he has to be

strong." Sakura shook his head, "He isnt just the girls are too ashamed to go back to their rich families or think its better here than

home. I heard he needed ice cause the tap he gave with tha rock hurt him." Her friends laughed and Naruto was hit with a brillant idea,

"Why don't we let the girls turn this place into like a sorority house or something and take him to Granny Tsunade?" At that moment

hell froze over. Sakura and Kakashi's mouthes dropped but they nodded, Naruto then unraveled a scroll an Lady Tsunade apeared,

"Bout time Naruto, Sakura Anko has given me some interesting information we will talk later." Tsunade then marched the 'girls down

to the meeting room. upon the hokage's arrival Naruto's team comes out oof hiding and Surrounds Ronin but before they can stop him

he kills himelf by doing what Kakashi had seen the night his father did it. Sakura knew of this so she wasnt as surprised as the rest

when he canceled the jutsu she just turned and held her Kakashi as Kiyoshi had held her for she knew he seeing their enemy's

death but his father's all over again. Tsunade saw this and sighed her apprentice had it bad but she could akso see her sucessor didn

like them like that, "Naruto they have a cabin close to here, go tell Anko and Gemna, tell them everything,, I need a word with my

student and Kakashi needs to lie down now go and hurry back with them." Sakura led Kakashi to one of the beds cause he had been

'accidentaly' stabbed by one of the blonde's clones to pulle him out of his reverie. Tsunade nodded towards the door once she Sakura

had healed the leg, Sakura then kissed his forehead and walked out. Tsunade saw do this but managed to stay calm, "Sakura I know

you like him but are you sure this isn't just bcause of your father dieing? Now I'm not your mother I am your senseibut, I'm also your

friend and I don't to see you get hurt so answer me please." Sakura thought for a moment, "Kakashi,,, I've liked since about last July

when I accidently saw him in the stream near where our team was camping on our way back from a mission," Tsunade smiles impishly

at her, "I thought I saw you blush everytime kakashi was around for the rest of that month, but do you Love him?" She smiles dreamily

at all the things that rush to her mind at the sound of that word, all having something to do with Kakashi, "Yes, Lady Tsunade I do I

love Kakashi Hatake very much, and have since the Halloween party." Tsunade sighes then I shall let you inform you mother but no

one but her Anko and myself can you tell, understood?" Sakura nodded then hugged her Sensei for she knew what the sanin was

planing. Wedding bells were ringing in both kunoichi's ears.

* * *

Read and Review Please! 


	13. Inner Sakura blows up!

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold _thoughts bold italic_**

Sorry bout the wait I was grounded from the computer.

**

* * *

(**in Ronin's office the next day) 

Tsunade decided to test them a little before she gave her blessings so she forced a straight face when the copy nin and Sakura came in

with weak smiles on their faces Kakashi spoke up first, "You called for us Lady Tsunade?" She nodde, "Yes Anko has given me her

suspicions with the planned fight as proof among other things that has happened during this mission. Until I can sort this mess out You

and my apprentice are hereby not allowed to be together, Sakura you'll be helping Iruka withe the academy instead of training with

Kakashi." **That lieing little- **Sakura cut her innerself off by saying , "And if you're conclusion is 'bad' or we go againist your ban?"

Tsunade shot her a look then sighed, "If I do not like it then this change will be made permenant, and if you go against it Sakura, you

will no longer my aprentice and both of you will be dropped a rank with no hope of getting it back." **THAT'S IT! **Sakura's eyes glazed

over as her innerself took over, "**How Dare You! You know I love Kakashi more than anything in the world and ****your trying to **

**take him away just because I didn't ask for your permission to fall for him? That's not fair nor is it right!" **Sakura's eyes

cleared and she nearly fel back in chair. Tsunade's and Kakashi's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into their hairlines as they

thought over what the usually reserved Kunoichi said,,yelled. **_Smooth if you'd done it a bit louder mom would have been able to _**

**_hear it now shes gonna kill us._ She will not, I hope,but look at Kakashi,,Is he blushing?** Sakura looked over and sure enough

there was a bit of pink at the edge of his mask. Tsunade inwardly smiled, **_I wonder if Kakashi knows what he's getting himself _**

**_into? a little bit more and I'll know if he does. _**She smirked, "Well ms Haruno that little outburst told me nothing other than you

really aren't ready for Jounin OR Chunin for that matter and as a Genin you can not be my Apprentice. Kakashi was thinking about

Sakura's proclamation when he heard a familiar gasp he looked over and saw that Sakura's eyes were filled with tears that she was

forcing back but instead of getting them more attenion than the crowd outside the door he stood up and silently pulled Sakura close

and they disappeared.

* * *

Read and Review plz 


	14. the bet

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, The song from Mulan reflection by chrstina aguliera , Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30

almost 31 **Innerselves bold **_

* * *

_(Kakashi's apartment) Sakura let the tears fall, "I disappointed her, Anko, Shizune and whi knows who else." Kakashi gently lifted her

chin to meet his eyes, "I doubt you did I think their just shocked, but even so,,did you mean what you 'said' i mean yelled in Lady

Tsunade's office?" Sakura blushed then nodded and quietly said, "Yes I did but still th-" He put a finger to her lips, "Then what does it

matter if we ruffled their feahers? I happened to notice she didn't write any of that down or have either of us sign something saying we

knew of our restrictions therefore according to what I've learned, it's not valid till she signs it and we each get a copy and a drop of

blood taken for a thumbprint on it." Sakura kissed the finger on her lips, "I rally do love you Kashi" She smiled at her little name for

him He smiled back and kissed her cheek, "I know Sake," Sakura sent him a mock glare, "Hey that's not funny or remote as cute as

Kashi," She then shot him an impish look, "then again _Sensei_ with as _old_ as you are cute names are beyond your grasp." Kakashi

began to tickle the pink haired kunoichi in his arms, "Old am I If I'm so old then you'll be able this, and if you do, I'll let you burn all

my books, if I win and you can't get free well then,,,,I'll have to think about that one and you'll get to burn half as a constallion prize.

Deal?" Sakura nodded not knowing that her silver haired lover had her hands, it was going to be one easy bet

* * *

R&R plz srry bout the shortness Oh I have an idea for what Kakshi's prize should be but i'd love 2 hear ur ideas as well plz 


	15. rumors robes and secrets

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30almost 31 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italie_**_ songs italic _

* * *

(Kakashi's house morning) Sakura smiled at her silver haired bed buddy so what if his little game had become something she didn't 

want to escape she got to burn half his books and she knew which ones she'd go after too, the ones he read the most her mind

was working on which ones he preferred when she felt the Jonin below her sigh in his sleep, he looked so peaceful for someone for

someone who had seen so many hardships, her smile grew as she lightly kissed his lips, only she was allowed to see his face which

to her was the most perfect thing that she had ever seen minus the scar, but it just made him perfectly unperfect, she silently got up

and went to take a shower and when she got out she noticed Kakashi had simply turned over in blocking the sun and the noise of

her shower, "He's a sound sleeper," She giggled then went to make breakfast only in the knee high robe she had gotten from her

house. Kakashi chuckled softly when he heard her say that he had woken up when she kissed him but decided to lay there silently

hoping she would try to wake him up like she had when they were first together, unfortunately she had gotten up and he cursed

silently when she left the room but nearly laughed aloud when he didn't hear the bathroom door click he watched as His Sakura

bathed and fixed her hair somewhat then ran for it when she started to turn he had just gotten the covers on him when she came

back in. He raised up and smelled what she had been doing since she left a second time; breakfast. Sakura looked at the arms

wrapped around her, "Not now breakfast first then that maybe, we need to train you know and besides Naruto's no doubt going to

be busting down for the truth behind these 'rumors' thats been buzing around that some Kunoichi is in love her sensei and she him."

Sakura finnished cooking and handed him some coffee, "I figured you took it black, I don't but I thought you might like the

ingredient my mom always put it mine and hers when I was little" He took a sip, "Its sweet and lemony,,honey?" She smiled at him,

"that's better than the other nickname,,and yes theres clover honey in about half a spoonful, it's to give it sweetness and that

particular flavor." he nodded and took another sip, "And this 'rumor you heard about how exactly?" Sakura took a sip, "Well the

Kunoichi's of rookie nine, you know Ino me Tenten Hinata, and also Temari, make a little gossip circle you could say and I went to

my house to get some things and luckily I still had my towel on, Ino was banging on my door then nearly ran me over when I opened

it practically yelling about it and asked me if I had anything about it. I simply said that I had just gotten back and hadn't heard

anything about a kunoichi in the village that liked her sensei she sighed and then left. and it's true I hadn't heard anything about me

liking you becausei don't 'like' you and I said it last night and I'll say it again, I love you." Kakashi smiled at her, "I love you too Kuri"

She thought a moment then giggled, "Much better than Sake, come on" She unthinking about what she was wearing opened the

door just as Naruto was about to knock on the door, "Naruto???" He was staring at her, his cheeks blood red. Her robe had come

undone She looked down and nearly screamed but before she could fix the problem, Kakashi had wrapped his arms around her

effectively closing it and confusing the poor ramen lover in front of them, "Naruto why don't come in for a moment?" he gently

moved his Cherryblossom aside and chuckled when the dazed blonde walked clumsily into the living room. Sakura retied the robe

and went to go get dressed as Kakashi offered their temate breakfast as if he had not just seen her like that and in Kakashi's

apartment no less. Sakura was very tempted to wear one of the sweaters in Kakashi's closet and was about to decide against when

her innerself decided to wake up,** Come on feel how comfy besides it makes a ****short dress just putt our leggings on under **

**it, then again don't it'll knock them dead. _Your evil did you know? _**She smirked at the thought then put the sweater on which

to her joy made a mini dress for her. Naruto was just starting to ask questions when she came out of the room, "You and Sakura

together??!!!!! I mean I thought something was up when she didn't kick you back here when you kissed her but not something like

this!!!" He waved his arms around but stopped when he saw Sakura in his ex-sensei's shirt, "What!! Sakura but you and Kiyoshi

and Him and,, I'm confused." Kakashi chuckled and kissed Sakura's cheek **_Wow if Naruto wasn't here id,,,_** he poured himself

and her some coffee as Sakura hugged her teamate's arm, "So Naruto, Are you going to blab about this and make us have to go to

a funeral,,or can I trust you with something I haven't even shared with my mom or Ino yet?" He stammered then nodded she smiled

at him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Naruto it means alot to me that even if you don't approve of us you'll keep our secret." Sakura

then hugged Kakasahi , "I'm going to get some training in Bye Naruto, Bye Kashi." She kissed Kakashi's lips chastely and grabbed

her knee-high pants she'd brought and left.

* * *

Oooh the blonde with the second biggest mouth knows the secret will he tell and to whom will he tell it to? Plz Read and Review and

tell me what you guys think answers to those questions should be.


	16. Words

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30almost 31 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italie_**

_songs italic_ swearing in chappie_

* * *

_(Training field, Sasuke is present) Sakura nodded to him then went to praticing her kunai throwing, Sasuke looked at her for a second 

then shrugged. Sakura turned seemingly a few minutes later when she heard foot steps, "Hey Hinata, When did you get here Sasuke?"

He stared at her barely keeping his eye from twitching, "Two hours ago, five minutes before you!" Sakura shrugged, "What cha doing

Hinata? Doesn't a certain canine ninja get home from a mission today?" Hinata blushed and nodded, "I was looking for you Ino wans

us to find out who the rumors are about and congradulate the girl." Sakura smiled, "You mean bombard her with a thousand queations

on how great he is." Sakura raised her eyebrows and Hinata's blush deepened, "Yes,, She think's it's you but everyone knows your

with Kiyoshi Taru, and your sensei would never do such a thing." Sakura retreived her Kunai, "If you find the girl who likes her sensei

and her sensei likes her back, tell me. Though honestly, if i didn't know any better i'd say it was,," Sakura was then hit with a wave of

nausea, _**Damn**_ "I knew I was forgetting something yesterday!" Hinata looked at her, "Are you ok Sakura?" Sakura held her stomach

and shook her head as she barely held her breakfast down. Naruto arrived along with Kakashi and began training, Kakashi opened

his trusty book but couldn't concentrate instead he read Hinata's and Sakura's lips.

* * *

(Across the training field with Hinata and Sakura) Hinata, "Did you get hit there on the mission?" Sakura shook her head, "No, it was

pchyological power he had over the girls other than a handful of guards it was a mere diplomatic change of leadership, the women that

refused to leave now run it to protect themselves and others from simular events." Hinata nodded, "You weren't sparring, wait, how

long was your mission? did you take the-" Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh God, i and, damn" Sakur slid down the training pole and

Hinata sat in front of her, "So what are you going to do?" "About what?" Kakashi guessed what Hinata was was about to ask and

'seen' sakura curse Sakura looked at him, "I have to talk to Kiyoshi, thanks for the chat Hinata, if i can help you in any, in fact i have a

plan but my mother and Kiyoshi first then, i think if i can work it right, I won't be the only one," Sakura smiled at hinata, "Dogs are

wonderful creatures wouldn't you say so?" Hinata blushed, "Tthanks Sakura." Sakura nodded then turned to her lover, "Why do i

have the feeling you know exactly what i'm about to tell you?" His eye crinkled that showed he was smiling, "Tell me anyways, i want

to hear it from your lips." Sakura smiled, "We're going to have a baby, Kashi." Kakashi nearly kissed her witless right there but

thakfully rembered the other two, and pulled out a bell, "Catch this and we'll tell your mother, don't catch it and will get married as

soon we can, then we'll tell your mother." Sakura laughed, "How about a plan that will ensure us survival through its prize, "I catch it,

we tell Sasuke we're together, i don't catch it,, we tell my mother we want to get married then tell Sasuke we're engaged." He looked

at her, "what's the difference between either of yours?" "Sasuke won't be trying to kill you, and he would guess the worse, albeit the

truth, and Naruto would find out and ask lady Tsunade to neuter you. We tell him we're engaged, he'lll shrug and say as long as we

don't go all mushy around him he's fine." Kakashi laughed weakly, "How do you know what he'll say?" Sakura shrugged, "Shino

knows both of his teammates like each other and said something along those lines about them though when I think about Sasuke

saying that and the way Hannabi stares at him I start laughing, sometimes I can stop laughing before people start talking about

stimulants" He chuckled and shook the bell then disapeared.

* * *

R&R PLZ 


	17. Promises and Doggies

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30 almost 31 **Innerselves bold

* * *

**(a few hours later) "Got it!" Sakura squealed as she lunged and captured the annoying bell Kakashi smiled, "Um, Sakura,," She

looked down and smiled back before realizing where they were. Rolling off she giggled, "I still got it, that means You better hope

Sasuke's in an uncaring mood.She got up and stretched,and saw Naruto and Sasuke comming, "Strike that, I think The Number One

Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja beat us to the punch." Kakashi sighed, "How did I know it wouldn't last?" Sakura shook her head,

"Naruto, what exactly did you tell him?" Naruto shrugged glaring somewhat at Kakashi, "Exactly what you told me, you and Kakashi

were engaged.": Sasuke shot the couple the same look, "Whatever just don't act like it when i'm around i rather not have nightmares

about-" "An ugly and a old guy." Sai finnished as Sakura glared murderously at him Kakashi grabbed her before she could kill him,

though if looks could kill there would be nothing of Sai.

* * *

(Sakura's mom's house) Sakura breathed as she saw her mother smiling at Kakashi, "Mother you might want to sit down." Akina sat 

looking cautiously at her daughter, "Ok what is it Sakura?" Sakura sat across from her and took her hand, "Kakashi and i would like to

ask for your blessing to," Akina stood smiling, "To marry? Of course you have it,"She looked at Kakashi, " Sakura's father told me

who you were, 'Kiyoshi Tomo' quiet twin, smart. He said she deserved you, because you were there when he wasn't, you love her and

you will be there now that he is gone." Akina swallowed smiling weakly at the couple, "You may have my blessing only if you do not

prove him wrong and make him a liar." He nodded and his cherry blossom smiled and hugged her mother.

* * *

(Later at the docks)(Sakura and Hinata are present) Hinata smiled nervously at Sakura, "Are you sure this will work?" Sakura nodded, 

" Akamaru is like Choji and barbecue pork. with these things and where Akamaru goes so does Kiba which is why i'm going to

suggest a walk then Kakashi will call my cell if he doesn't I'll think of something Hinata now open the bag and get ready to jump." as if

on cue Akamaru started at them and Hinata froze Sakura grabbed the bag and threw away from them, "Hinata, the jumping part was

key in the plan.. It's ok it just make the plan better." Kiba came over soon, "Have either of you seen Akamaru he just ran off i thought i

saw him go- never mind." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly Sakura nudged her friend lightly as he turned to leash

the 'monster.' Sakura cleared her throat, "Hinata had gotten him some as a treat for doing so well on your mission andI opened it to see

if it would bring him here, i had forgotten how much he liked them." Hinata blushed, "Sorry Kiba for scaring you about Akamaru." Kiba

petted Akamaru, "No problem i was about to go for a walk do you two want to come along." Sakura smiled, **This is too easy. **"No

thanks Kiba i have to go get my paperwork done." Hinata just nodded and wved bye to Sakura as she left.

* * *

R&R Plz 


End file.
